


Dreamscapes

by alexcat



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo is dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamscapes

Dreamscapes

 

The dream was so vivid. He searched and searched but all the rooms down the long hallway looked exactly the same. How would he ever find him? 

He saw a woman approach and just as he started to ask her a question, she faded away. 

The hallway seemed to grow longer, to loom endlessly in front of him. 

Where was Sean? They had called and sais Sean was hurt, was in this hospital but something wasn’t right. He didn’t remember this place at all.

“Wake up, love. You’re having a bad dream is all. I’m here.”

Viggo smiled at Sean. 

~end~


End file.
